A SasuNaru Fairytale, Oneshot
by XxXHARUXxX
Summary: There are two people who rule the school, Sasuke the 'king' and Naruto the 'princess'. Naruto is completely in love with the king, and after an explosive confrontation, the two have a passionate encounter on the rooftop. SasuNaru. Reviews plz!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

_Author's note: Lol this is my second attempt at writing this kind of stuff so sorry if I epically phail. lol hope you all enjoy it! And thanks Malady! If it wasn't for your corrupting yet supporting influence I would have never been able to write this stuff!  
_

WARNING: SasuNaru, lots of lemon.

* * *

A SasuNaru Fairytale.

**Once upon a time there was a princess, who was in fact a boy. Even though he was biologically a man, he was beautiful, soft golden hair, and large, beautiful blue eyes. The beautiful princess found himself smitten, when on the first day of school he saw the King of the school, who's long, dark hair and porcelain skin enchanted the princess. However, the princess, too embarrassed to confess to the King, avoided him instead causing tension and spite between the fated pair. In despair, the princess roamed the halls of the school until one fateful day...**

"There he is" Naruto thought to himself, blushing slightly at the black haired boy across the hallway. Naruto's attention was totally focused on the boy, his crush for four years. Naruto had always admired this boy, who's quiet presence seemed to light up the air surrounding him with a sparkling felicity . Naruto however was the antithesis of him, load, noisy, but very cute. Naruto's light hair framed his face, now completely flushed as his beloved one approached him.

"Hey Princess." Sasuke said smugly as he walked past Naruto, who was now attentively staring at a tree outside the window. "You are such a prick, you could at least have the manners to look at someone when they say hello dobe," Sasuke said irritably, waiting for a response to the black haired boy ignoring HIM. _"Who does he think he is?"_ Sasuke thought. No one ignored him or rejected him, after all he was 'king' of the school. Except for Naruto, the one thorn in his side.

Naruto meanwhile was in a panic, the 'king' was expecting him to reply.He was in deep trouble, for tree was getting less and less enthralling, mostly because the person he violates every night in his dreams was standing next to him. _"Shit!" _dreams were coming back to him vividly, Sasuke's hot sweaty body wreathing under him in pleasure. Now Naruto had another problem, for he was literally caught between a rock and a hard place. (a/n yes. i did just make that saying into a dirty pun.) No way out Naruto thought, the only option, get mad. "Hmm? Teme did you say anything shit head? Maybe If you called me my real name instead of that retarded nickname I would answer!" He said in mock irritation, shifting his focus to flower in a attempt to not rape Sasuke on the spot.

"But it fits you so well." Sasuke said flashing his broad, smile in place of a smirk. "You really are the school's princess, your hotter then most of the chicks in this school. You really are beautiful you know." Sasuke said reaching out to Naruto, forcing him to look into his face. Naruto flushed a deep crimson when he looked into Sasuke's dark blue eyes. He felt a sudden shiver of pleasure as Sasuke's pale hand gently caressed his cheek. Sasuke then leaned in closer, and whispered into Naruto's ear, "If you were a girl I would totally fall for you."

"What the fuck! Stop messing with me!" Naruto yelled, shoving Sasuke off of him and running off down the wall leaving Naruto standing in the hallway.

"Hmm what the fuck indeed, he was totally hard." Sasuke thought to himself as he stared at Naruto running down the hallway. "Hmmm Im surprised he can run so fast in his current condition...Hehe, things just got a LOT more interesting. Seems like our princess is into princes." He said to himself as he followed Naruto.

* * *

A tear trickled down Naruto's cheek as he climbed the stairs to the roof top. He burst open the door, walking onto the roof he was greeted by a refreshing clear azure sky. Naruto slowly walked over to the iron railing, leaning over it and closing his eyes as the breeze softly tousled his hair. He clutched his heart as more tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. _"Why? Why did he have to say that..."_ Naruto said collapsing onto the ground, Sasuke's words, 'if you were a girl' echoing through his mind. "Damn it!" He said shouting to the sky, "Why the fuck do I love him so much!"

"Is that how you really feel?" Sasuke asked from the doorway, having watched Naruto since the start of his incidental confession.

Naruto didn't turn around, but froze in place, heart palpitating wildly in his chest to the point of being painful.

"Heh I thought you swung that way..."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled cutting off Sasuke, "Leave me alone! I don't want to see you face!"

"Ne really? I thought it was my face you wanted see the most?" Sasuke snickered, mocking him. He began to walk towards Naruto.

"Why? Won't you just leave me alone?" He mumbled. Sasuke stopped behind Naruto.

"What was that?" He said grinning. "I didn't hear you." He then stooped and hugged Naruto's back, nuzzling Naruto's soft blonde hair. "Say it again."

"W-what are you doing?" He asked as Sasuke's hands slid up his shirt. A sharp pang pleasure welled up from his lower abdomen, causing him to shiver and moan as it rushed through his chest, intensifying were Sasuke was groping his now very hard nubs. Sasuke leaned in closer, nibbling Naruto's earlobe.

"Playing."

"Nn... ah! Someone could come, we are going to be seen!" Naruto moaned, as Sasuke tweaked his nipples.

"Wow, with just a little pinch they got so hard, how cute"

"Why! Why are you doing this?! I thought... ah!... you like girls!"

"Hmm guys are fine too, besides how could I not top you after hearing that heart felt confession. Please alow me to sastisfy you princess." Sasuke smirked, as he unzipped Naruto's pants.

"AH!! N-no d-don't!" Naruto panted as Sasuke slipped his hand down his pants and began stroking his erection, causing him to noticeably harden in Sasuke's pale hand.

Sasuke smirked "You say no, and yet you are already so lewd down here..." He said toying with the weeping slit. "Seems like you wanted this for a long time, I bet you pictured me when you jerked off. Am I better then you imagined?" He continued, tilting Naruto's face towards him and kissing him.

"Mnnn!" Naruto moaned, as Sasuke's tongue entered his mouth, expertly exploring the inside of Naruto's mouth. Breaking the kiss, Sasuke stroked Naruto faster, till tears of pleasure welled in his eyes. "Ahh! Sasuke, I'm going to cum..."

"Heh go ahead and cum then." He said, pulling Naruto's pants down farther.

"AH NNNN! He said as a hot pleasure rushed over him as he covered Sasuke's hand with his white cum. "Nnn sorry, you must find me so disgusting."

"Not at all, in fact I find you delicious," he said licking the cum from his fingers. "Very delicious."

"Ack! What are you doing?" Naruto said as Sasuke climbed on top of him, tying his hands to the railing so that he was on his back, staring into Sasuke's lustful eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to fuck you." Sasuke slid down between Naruto's leg and gently licked the tip of his cock. "Hmm you are such a slut Naruto, your still hard." He slowly moved down Naruto's shaft, biting, sucking, and licking the soft surface. Sasuke then put Naruto's erection in his mouth, sucking it gently.

"Nn stop, n-not there! Ah please! I-I can't it anymore."

"You slut, sorry but i can't let you have all the fun..." He said as he slowly slid up Naruto, licking up his chest, and began licking and nipping at the nape of Naruto's neck. Using his precum as lube, toyed with Naruto's enterance and inserted a finger.

"OW!" Sasuke had now put in yet another finger, causing Naruto to convulse in pain.

"This is going to hurt a bit... so take a deep breath." Sasuke said as he removed his finger. He now unzipped his own pants, reveling his own hard on, and slowly entered Naruto.

"OW! S-sasuke it not going to fit..."

Sasuke, ignoring the cries of pain from Naruto, moaned in pleasure, the feeling of Naruto's hot body surrounding him nearly made him cum. "Un, Naruto your so tight, haa so good..." He moaned as he slid in all the way, resulting in another cry from Naruto. "Hmm nice view," he smirked, seeing Naruto's naked body under him. "I'm going to start moving now," he announced as he began slowly thrusting in and out of Naruto.

"Gah! no... ow! Stop! It hurts so bad!" Naruto cried out, the feeling of being split in half unbarable to him... until Sasuke hit his sweet spot. Sasuke, feeling Naruto react, thrust harder, until Naruto was begging for more. "Harder please!"

Sasuke stopped thrusting, intendind to have some fun with his uke."Heh, then beg for it Naruto."

"Nnn please. H-harder. I want your cock to fuck me harder!" He moaned.

"Very well" he complied. He speed up, nearly pulling out of Naruto as he slammed into him.

"Nnn Sasuke don't look!" Naruto said as tried hiding his face as he began to climax.

"No don't hide your face... I want to it when you cum." Naruto complied, gently turning his head

"Nnn Sasuke!" He said as his face relaxed as he came, covering Sasuke's chest in his cum.

"Ahh Naruto! Your expression is too cute..." He said as he came deep inside Naruto. " Please be my princess, mine and no one else's!"

"Yes Sasuke!" He smiled smiled as Sasuke gently untied him. "I love you."

"I love you too Naruto..." he whispered, hugging Naruto tightly.

* * *

**And so after a passionate encounter, the King and the Princess fell in love, and lived happily ever after.**

* * *


End file.
